Automatic electrode dressers are used in the robotic spot welder industry to cut or shape the tips of a welding robot's electrodes and rid the electrodes of any contaminates that may have built up on the ends during the welding process. Automatic electrode dressers have recently been used in the robotic industry to replace manual electrode dressers, thereby alleviating the need for hand-held dressing tools or in the alternative, substituting for operations that did not dress the electrodes. Typically, no monitoring of the various conditions of electrode dressers are conducted such as whether the electrode dresser has been engaged by the electrodes or whether a proper tip dress was performed. Moreover, in current practice there is no known monitoring of the electrode dresser to ensure adherence to standards put in place for automatic electrode dressing such as time of electrodes in dress, electrode pressure, electrode alignment during dress, and the like.